


Always yours.

by CaviarandCigarettes



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaviarandCigarettes/pseuds/CaviarandCigarettes





	Always yours.

It all seemed like the start of something perfect, again. Adam would pick up the beautiful blonde from the airport, well he would in a sense. Sauli had agreed to call when he got through security and was on his way to the pick up point. Adam knew what the paps were like, any excuse to start a rumour and they would. It amused him for how long they managed to keep the rumour going about he and Tommy after the AMA's, any chance they could get to get a photo it was all about his new boyfriend. Little did they know Tommy was just his play thing on stage, and they were purely platonic. Adam had seen the things that had been written about them and indulged in reading some of them, some of them, he thought were really hot. But the truth was even back then he kissed Tommy all the way back then, he was going home to the beautiful Finn. 

As he waited for Sauli, Adam scrolled though Instagram, and saw that he had posted a picture. He wanted so desperately to like the picture, but he knew that the fans had some way of seeing what he had liked and they would go crazy for it. He loved nothing more than making the girls (and guys) scream, but if it got out about what was happening he wanted to be the one to tell them. Adam found himself daydreaming as he looked at the beauty of the Finn in his pictures, going into his only little world only to be brought back to Earth by his phone ringing in his hand. 

Answering the call he heard the beautiful man he was waiting for greet him, "hi," he replied sheepishly. Even after all these years Sauli still made him nervous. 

"I'm here, fancy coming to pick me up?" Adam giggled and instructed him to stay by the entrance and he would be around soon. Normally Adam would have a driver but that evening he felt like going it solo, and going for a drive on his own. Mainly because he had given his driver the night off and after the flight. Not many people knew this but the driver flew over the world with them too, mainly because he was a friend of Adam's too. 

It took Adam a while to find the right part of Heathrow where Sauli was waiting, but after about half an hour he spotted the beautiful man looking lost outside the airport waiting for him. 

Adam called Sauli and told him he was parked behind a white BMW, in a Black Mercedes van type of thing. He knew Sauli wasn't into cars, so it was useless saying that the BMW was a X3 and the Merc was the Viano they all drove around in between venues. 

Sauli knocked on the blacked out window before getting in the car just to make sure it was the right car, how could it not be he thought. Adam saw the beautiful man though the window and rolled it down, "hey, getting in? Or are you just going to stand there?" Sauli scoffed and opened the door. That was on thing he loved about Adam that had never changed. 

He slid into the heated leather seat, "oh god this feels so good, it was quite chilly out there." Sauli spoke, his beautiful Finnish accent slightly mispronouncing certain words. 

"You can't complain, you live in a place much colder than here." Adam laughed, "Imagine what it's like for me, coming from sunny LA to a very rainy and cold Europe."

Sauli smiled and remembered the first time Adam had flown over to his, and how he did nothing but complain. He still thought that Adam only complained to find some way to warm up with him. Sauli smirked, and thought of how good it was back then. "So back to the hotel? Or...?" Sauli was hungry from the travelling, flying almost made him hungry even if he ate before the flight. 

Adam looked over at the blonde and saw the telling smirk on his face, "hungry for something are we?"

A pink blush rose on Sauli's cheeks and he knew just what was being said, "well I was thinking steak?"

Adam laughed and continued to drive back to the hotel. The whole way back they flirted, which only could ever lead to one thing. By the time they got back to the hotel, both men were stupidly frustrated because of the other. For a few months they were nothing more than friends with benefits when their schedules allowed for it. Adam remembered a week or so prior when they'd hooked up a few times in Amsterdam, and how amazing it felt. 

That was when they stopped lying to each other and admitted that they both wanted more again. 

*

It was the first morning of them waking up together, properly again. They would have sex and nap then do whatever but would never wake up like this when they were trying to keep their emotions out of it. Adam woke up first and looked over at Sauli, he looked so peaceful and happy. He swore that he could see his lips turning up at either side creating a smile as he slept. Sighing at this feeling he felt so strong again, he got up after kissing his love on the forehead and got up. 

Adam started to cook himself and Sauli breakfast after his work out, he had half expected Sauli to have woken up when he got back but no. If he had, he'd gone back to sleep which allowed for Adam to surprise him with breakfast in bed. That was one of the things he loved about this hotel is that it wasn't just a room but more like an apartment, so he could do things like this for the man he loved.

As he thought about it, love, he smiled. They may have been split for a while, but he never stopped loving the man. "Adam?" He heard a little voice calling from the bedroom. 

"In here." Adam called from the kitchen area as he was plating up the eggs to complete the full English he made for Sauli and himself. "Stay there, I'll be right in." He put two cups of freshly brewed coffee on a tray with the plates and carried it into the bedroom. 

"Mmmm, missed this." Sauli spoke sleepily. 

"Missed you." Adam replied taking a sip of his coffee forgetting how hot it was and burning his mouth. "Fuck, may not want to drink that just yet." He spoke sticking his tongue out to show he'd burnt it. "Hurts," he said before pouting. 

Sauli took that as Adam saying that he wanted a kiss, so wiggled over a little and kissed the beautiful man he was happy to call his own. 

"M'thanks," Adam looked at the clock, "I have a meeting in two hours, some promo stuff Shosh put together for my new album, will be boring stuff. Saying the same old stuff as to not let anything slip out just get."

Sauli nodded with a mouth full of food and smiled. "Well we know what you're like for letting stuff slip out."

"Only into your hands" Adam said with a smirk on his face, he and Sauli were always at it in the beginning.... Heck even until the day they split they were all over each other. 

Sauli placed his hand on Adam's thigh and squoze ever so slightly, "didn't matter then, but now it better only be me."

Sauli knew of Adam's reputation when they broke up, it was like he went into self destruct mode, sleeping with everyone who would take him. Which was most people. He had a rule that one night stands would only be him on top, as after a bad experience a few years prior to Sauli, it took a lot for Adam to bottom. However Sauli got both sides of him, the beautiful top that would make him feel things he'd not felt before and the ever so submissive bottom that no one but he saw. "So we have a few hours, what do you want to do?"

Adam could tell just what Sauli was asking for, not that he ever had to ask the way his piercing blue eyes looked straight through him was enough to turn him into jelly. "You, several times, all over the hotel."

Sauli laughed. "I love you." SHIT! He said it, Sauli went bright red. He had tried so hard not to say it the night before and before they hung up on the phone several times after they'd become more again. "I, I mean, that I..."

Adam kissed the Finnish mans perfectly formed mouth. "It's okay, I love you too. Always have. Never stopped."

"Me neither," Sauli smiled. 

*

The whole day was frantic with the promo shoots, interviews and meetings with Shosh and the record company, Adam barely had time to stop. He phoned Sauli a few times in the day to see what he was doing only to be told just what he was expecting, he was with Seth. Seth was Adam's personal trainer and Sauli would use him when he was seeing Adam, it was just easier. 

The day seemed to drag because all Adam could think about was the man he left at the hotel that morning and how he just wanted to get back to his boyfriend again. They'd arranged to meet on Southbank later that night when Adam had finished, because Adam had made some reservations for them for dinner and then he was going to take Sauli on the London Eye. It may have been the most touristy thing they could do, but Adam just loved London and he always made time to go to a few things that were meant for tourists and the eye was a favourite. 

*

The hours together slip into days and the days then just tumble into that inevitable goodbye. Adam really wanted to go back with Sauli, and had even booked a ticket back to Finland. However it struck him that there was still so much to do, so with a chaste kiss in the back of the car, and a cheeky quicky the boys parted ways. "I love you Sauli, never stopped."

"See you soon, and I love you too." Sauli smiled desperately trying to hide the fact his heart was breaking and hoping he wasn't going to get the call from Adam regretting it all. 

"Soon." Adam smiled back desperately hiding the hurt too, but feeling like he needed to be strong. Until he was alone at least. 

"Thank you for an amazing few days, and..." Adam could hear Sauli's voice breaking so kissed him just before he opened the door repeating the work soon again. 

*

Barely a week had passed from the see you soons that they agreed were never going to be goodbyes again, Adam phoned Sauli. He kept wanting to call Sauli but they were both busy and he wanted to hold back a little. Adam loved the man but he didn't want to go running every time something good or bad happened, they got to the point where they used to have nothing to talk about. However this phone call was a little bit for advice and a little for something more. As the dial tone started buzzing down his ears he felt his heart race, barely one or two rings and Sauli answered. 

"About time." Sauli said, "I was waiting for your call, missed your voice."

Just that little word, Sauli missed him, made Adam smile. "I missed you too," the words tripped off his tongue barely inaudible, "how's everything?"

"They've been good, better with you. I have just wrapped for today, on my way home so will be able to FaceTime you soon?" Sauli suggested. "If you want?"

"Sure, give me a call when you get back?" Adam said a little upset that he just wanted to speak to Sauli and the phone call was going to be over so quick. 

"No, um, not what I meant..." Sauli knew just how Adam had taken that, after all he knew all about the man. The sides of him no one else saw, he saw. "You sound troubled?" Sauli said fishing but knowing just what was going around in his lovers head. 

"Sure? Okay. Um, so I've been working out. Got a few pictures I want to share with the glamberts, but I'm still a little unsure." Adam spike his voice a little flaky and nervous. Sauli had seen everything he had to offer, every inch of his freckled skin and how his hair would grow back and show the ginger roots which he hid so well in the photos. 

"Baby, you're gorgeous. Oofta, remember?" Sauli heard Adam giggle. "That's it, send them to me if you want? I can tell you what I think, objectively."

Adam smirked, "I have something else for you too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but first, do I look okay?" Adam said as he sent the pictures over from his iPad, that was one thing he loved about the cloud. He could take the pictures on his phone, have them on his iPad and send them over whilst still on the phone. 

"One second baby." Sauli pulled his phone away from his ear and looked at the pictures. "Damn, where did that come from?" He said putting the phone back to his ear. "We're you tensing?"

"Just a little, want to see the other one or wait until you get home?" Adam said smirking, happy with what Sauli was saying about his body. He knew Sauli would always tell him the truth, and be brutal if need be. 

Sauli thought for a while, "is it one just for my eyes?" Adam said that it was and that just made Sauli wonder even more what it could be. He thought he knew, and he hoped it was what he thought. "Go ahead." He said biting his lip with anticipation. 

Adam sent the photo over. It was him flexing showing every one of his muscles off, completely naked. "Got it?"

"Yes, one sec." Sauli felt his ear buzz when the picture arrived. "Mmmm," he moaned and felt the fire inside come alive. "Damn, I, I want you so much Mr. Lambert."

"Well I have a week off, I could fly over tomorrow?" Adam said smirking, "If you are really desperate for me?" Oh he had missed the man, everything about him. The feel of his mouth on his, as well on his junk. "But maybe I can give you something later, when you get home to help for a while?" 

"Yes please!" Sauli said almost begging. "I will be home soon, just fucking traffic!"

"Okay, I'm going to post these and then I'm all yours."

"I fucking love you Lambert!"

"You too, sunshine." Adam said trying to contain his laugh. "Soon baby, now don't crash thinking of everything I'm going to do when I'm there and everything I'll say later." Adam had gone from a self conscious baby to this sexual horndog in the space of a few minutes, but this is what Sauli did to him. Had always done to him. 

*

Sauli fumbled with his keys as he rushed to find the right one for his apartment. That photo Adam had sent him was still on his mind and driving him crazy, so much so that he was exceeding the speed limit all the way home. He needed to get in and FaceTime his lover. As the key clicked in his lock, he felt his heart race, he would go to the toilet and empty his bladder then FaceTime Adam. 

He rushed through the lounge, falling over his shoes he'd thrown there in the morning when he couldn't decide which to wear for the filming that day. "Fuck!" Clambering up he ran to the toilet, all of this without switching on a light. 

Finally after finding his iPad on his bedside table he debated sofa or bed, sofa seemed less presumptuous so he went for that. He turned on the light and got comfortable before attempting to call Adam. It took a few attempts for Adam to answer the call, the bam there he was. "Hey, sorry was just out for a run. Thought you'd be longer." Adam said slightly out of breath, red and sweaty. 

"Roads were clear," Sauli lied getting slightly more turned on by the man as he watched him take off the sweaty top. "Need a few minutes?" He asked. 

"No it's okay, will shower later. I double checked my schedule too, I can be with you the day after tomorrow?" Adam saw Sauli smile, "Will you pick me up?"

"Yeah, sure." He licked his lips as he replied, the picture of still seared on his eyelids. Adam had always been gorgeous in his eyes, but recently all of that muscle he'd suddenly gained... Sauli remembered the last time they were together and naked. How he appreciated every inch of Adam, muscle and all. 

"Thinking of that picture are we?" Adam suggested as he noticed Sauli driving off. His vowels suddenly growing longer, and eyes slightly glazed. Sauli nodded in agreement which only made Adam want to tease him more. Sauli's eyes were fixed on the screen even though he was sort of in his own world, the didn't need to say anything, it was one of those relationships. He saw Adam stand up and show everything, the shorts he was wearing when the call originally connected were gone. He was now naked, Sauli had no idea how he managed to strip without him noticing. "I think one of us is wearing a little too much clothing, don't you think?" Adam suggested cheekily as he noticed Sauli's eyes widening taking in the sight of the sweaty man on his screen. 

"Mmm... Maybe" He said his breath quickening a little.

"So, are you going to join me in this naked state or am I going to join you and get some clothes on?"

"What, uh, no, naked. I want you naked. Here." Sauli struggled to get words out as he admired the man. He didn't want to take his eyes off the beautiful American on his screen but didn't want to give Adam any excuse to out clothes back on. He knew what a tease he could be. Stripping his top off first, Adam willed him to go on praising Sauli's body, or what he could see anyway. Sauli was less stealthy about taking his trousers and pants off, he stood up infront of his iPad, turned around so when his trousers were being removed Adam would only see his arse. He bent over to just take the clothes off from over this ankles, and as he exposed his arse and entrance to Adam, only to hear a primal growl. 

"I can't wait to fuck you again." Adam admitted, "but for now, I'll just have to watch."

"Excuse me, you can do more than watch. You can join in too."

"Mmm.... As if I couldn't. Seeing you wrap your fingers around that beautiful length of yours, remembering how it feels when you fuck me and how tight you are when I'm fucking you." Adam knew that Sauli was a sucker for his filthy mouth, and knew just what to say to get him going. He didn't even have to ask Sauli to touch himself, because he knew if he kept going like this he would be soon enough. "Soon it will be me doing you, making it hard for you to go into work and not let everyone know."

"Fuck, Adam! I wish you were here! I need you to fuck me so bad. Baby, can you fuck yourself for me too?" Sauli spoke his hands wanting to touch himself. "Can you use that toy we brought, if you still have it?"

Adam knew exactly which toy Sauli meant, "for you baby, anything." He got up, showing everything he had again to Sauli. However this time there was one difference, he was hard. That was all Sauli needed to see to start touching himself, but he wanted Adam to watch him like how he wanted to watch Adam. He moved the iPad onto the table instead of holding it so Adam could see down low enough to see his hard on. 

As Adam walked back into the frame Sauli couldn't help but stare. Adam had the toy in his hand, a vibrating butt plug, and a tube of lube. "This one?" Sauli whimpered and nodded. "You want it in me?" 

"Fucking yes," Sauli ordered.

Adam lubed up the toy, rolled on his side and slipped it into himself with a gasp. "Fuck, feels so good. Not as good as you though! How are you not..."

Before Adam could finish his sentence, the vibrations kicked in and he could feel a pulsing sensation hit his prostate making him emit a deep throaty moan. He noticed Sauli was stroking himself and breathing erratically. "Wish I was filling you up, making you mine." Sauli moaned. "Wish it was me."

Adam took himself in his had and began to stroke his length in time with the vibrations. "Oh baby, you feel so good inside of me. But when I get there, I'm fucking you until you.... Mmmm.... Until you pass out." Adam struggled to speak his eye looking at Sauli and his mouth feeling dryer by the second. "Fuck yourself for me. With your fingers. And. And your hand too."

Sauli had to reposition himself laying on the couch now rather than sitting. He reached into the table and picked up the lube he had brought in with him hopeful that Adam and he were going to do this, he slicked up his fingers slipping one in slowly and then the second. "Fuck, I feel so tight. Need you in me." Sauli moaned as he started fucking himself in time with his strokes. "Feels so good. You inside. So good."

"Fucking baby, you feel amazing." Adam's whole body reacting to the vibrations, strokes and moans that he could hear. His eyes snapped shut as he began to visualise fucking Sauli. 

"Tell me when you're close. Wanna come with you." 

"Mmm...yeah."

Sauli and Adam both started moaning each other's names as they were fucking themselves, "you're so .... Baby, close, you too?" Sauli tried to say though moans. 

"Yeah, so close." Both boys began getting quicker, Sauli's fingers now doing short sharp thrusts into his arse and Adam's toy just made him feel like every atom of him was on fire. Adam was the first to climax, his whole body jerking and his hand unable to continue going in any rhythm. As he came he emptied himself all over his own hand and mumbled Sauli's name. Hearing this Sauli came shortly after. 

"Mmm baby, that was so good." Adam said as he cleaned himself up and removed the toy. 

"Yeah, was." Sauli said still a little breathless as he followed suit and cleaned himself up too. "Can't wait for it to be you doing all that to me."

"Shh... Nap with me?" 

"On here?"

"Yeah, wish I could hold you right now though."

"Yeah, okay." Sauli said walking into the bedroom and placing his ipad on the bedside table. "Baby?"

"Mmm?" Adam answered as he snuggled down into bed still naked. 

"Thank you, and I love you."

Adam was unsure why Sauli was thanking him, before they went to sleep every night he would always say thank you. Right now Adam wasn't sure if Sauli was thanking him for the sort of sex or it was the other thank you that he had no idea why Sauli was saying. "I love you too Sunshine, but why thank you?"

"For coming back to me," Sauli admitted as he drifted off to sleep. 

Adam had no reason not to go back to Sauli, after all they hadn't broken up on bad terms it was just work. Every time they spoke it was something that was on both of their minds, "always yours baby." He said watching the other man sleep for a few minutes, just before he too dropped off with a smile on his face. He had never been happier than how he felt with that man, and he wasn't ready to let him go again.


End file.
